Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X is the successor to the Evolution IX and is the final non-hybrid model in the Mitsubishi Evolution range. Production started in 2007 and ceased with the production of a Final Edition variant in 2015. The Evolution X introduced a full-time S-AWC AWD system that enables regulation of braking and torque force at each wheel of the car. The system also controls driving manoeuvres as required and confers torque to the wheels that have the best grip for example. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 car with a price tag of $33,000. It can be acquired upon domination of the Showdown: Chicago race day. It is a competitive contender for Grip, since the Evolution X only needs 4.5 seconds to go from 0-60mph and has great stability. The stability of the vehicle is also beneficial to its handling, which is precise at any speed. The Evolution X performs well in Speed Challenge as well due to a high top speed and the aforementioned handling. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $120,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. The Evolution X can drive up to 202 mph (326 km/h), making it the second fastest Tier 3 car in terms of top speed, as the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX has a slightly higher maximum speed. In comparison to the Evolution IX, the Evolution X has a moderate acceleration and less responsive handling. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 car with a $55,000 price tag. The player has to collect 30 Stars to unlock the car, which is capable of a Works conversion and featured with a 5.40 car rating. The Evolution X by default has decent top speed and acceleration. Handling is its best trait due to its all-wheel drive system. Once equipped with a Works conversion kit, it becomes a very responsive car with powerful acceleration. The Subaru Impreza WRX STI is faster but has less precise handling. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Evolution X appears in the Nintendo DS release of Need for Speed: Nitro as a class B car. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Evolution X was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 28, 2010 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, as a class C car. The Evolution X is a considerably better performing vehicle than its predecessors. Its handling is suitable for turning quickly in wide corners although it is prone to understeer when the entry speed is too high. Acceleration is up to par with the Lotus Elise. Its nitrous boost is too weak to outperform other vehicles at the start of a race. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Evolution X appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Sports Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Traffic Patrol unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 15,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 138,750 cop bounty. The car has average acceleration and top speed, but stands out with its tremendous cornering capabilities compared to other Sports/Traffic Police vehicles, in how much speed it is able to retain. That said, re-centering the car can sometimes prove difficult, especially with novice drivers. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Evolution X appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class vehicle with a $28,500 price tag. It has a C 515 performance rating and a 4.08 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: The Run as an unlocked tier 2 vehicle. It fares well with other tier 2 cars but lacks in the field of top speed. Its handling is rated "easy." ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 4 car and is unlocked upon receiving a gold medal for all events in the Desert Valley Challenge Series. It has an "easy" handling rating and a top speed of 191 mph (307 km/h). ''Busuto'' The Busuto signature edition is a tier 6 car and is unlocked upon beating 10 multiplayer objectives in the Technical Challenge Playlist. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Evolution X was revealed in the singleplayer gameplay feature video for ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) on September 18, 2012. It appears as an Everyday class vehicle, which can be discovered in various Jack Spots. It is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 9 in multiplayer. The Evolution X has responsive handling and is controllable on both asphalt and off-road. These traits come at the cost of poor acceleration, which can affect its time to reach top speed. Players therefore may find acceleration improving mods such as Short Gears and Lightweight Chassis to be effective on the vehicle. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Evolution X appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as the #10 Most Wanted vehicle. Players can challenge for the #10 Most Wanted vehicle which is under the alias of "JAPAN4" on Reynolds Lane during the Bottom Rung event in an Everyday vehicle. Upon defeat, the Evolution X will be available to purchase for $50,000 under the Everyday category. Its stats are average for the Everyday category, with the primary focus on handling. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Lancer Evolution X 2008 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Lancer Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Heat following its brief appearance in the official reveal trailer, which was released on August 14, 2019,Video: Need for Speed (2019) Need for Speed™ Heat Official Reveal Trailer. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ewiJJe_nYI and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as a secret car as part of container 7, which was released on October 1, 2019. Stock The stock Lancer Evolution X can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. ''Khyzyl Saleem Edition'' The Lancer Evolution X K.S. Edition is included as part of the Pre-Order pack for Need for Speed: Heat and is unlocked from the beginning of the game. Trivia *Showdown King Ryo Watanabe drives a modified Evolution X, which can be obtained after beating him in his final race. *In Need for Speed: Shift, the Mitsubishi Evolution X is featured in a Car Battle event against the Evolution IX on Tokyo Club, and in another Car Battle against the Subaru Impreza WRX STI on Autopolis GP. An Invitational event in Autopolis Lakeside also features the vehicle. *The Ryo rental in Need for Speed: World lacks the rear spoiler of Ryo's original car from Need for Speed: ProStreet. *The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X can be unlocked as a diecast car in Need for Speed: Undercover by entering the cheat code "2 NFSPSMitsubishiLancerEvolutionX.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSMitsubishiLancerEvolutionXRyo.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Ryo Watanabe's) NFSUNMitsubishiLancerEvolutionXStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNMitsubishiLancerEvolutionXDieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Diecast) NFSUNMitsubishiLancerEvolutionXDieCastAltColour.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Diecast Alternate Colour) NFSUCPSPLancerEvoX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) MITSUBISHI_LANCER_EVOLUTION.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_X_Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_X_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_X_Katana.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Katana) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_X_Revolution.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Revolution) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_X_Ryo.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Ryo) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_X_Shatter.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Shatter) HP2010LancerEvoX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Cop_Mitsubishi_EvoX_1_CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UEvoX.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X shift 2 unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works converted) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) TheRun-image133819.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 2) TheRun-image133820.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 4 - NFS Edition) MW2012LancerEvoX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileEvoX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSE_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_X.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_Mitsubishi_LancerEvoX_KSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: Heat'' (Khyzyl Saleem Edition) NFSHE_App_Mitsubishi_LancerEvolutionX.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)